


Crash - Aomine Daiki|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AominexReader, Depressing, F/M, Self-Harm, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: Based on a true story (although made a lot more tragic for impact purposes). Please wear your seatbelts while driving.Originally published with a different headline on DeviantArt.





	Crash - Aomine Daiki|You

Your head hurt. A numbing, throbbing pain pounded the back of your head at a steady pace. Your eyes forced open after which you felt like had been a thousand years of slumber. You saw a little bit of blue, white and tan colors. The sight sharpened and you saw Aomine Daiki hovering over you.  
  
"You idiot!" he shouted at the top of his athlete lungs to you, intensifying the pain you felt. "What have you done!"  
  
You wondered the same. You didn't know where you were. You attempted to sit, but strength had left your body. You lifted your arm, seeing a series of tubes attached to you. Then it hit you home. You looked around you drowsily. It was a hospital bed you laid on.  
  
"Do you even know what you've put me through, shit!"  
  
Aomine's voice shook your ear drums. Your eyes returned to him, seeing tears in his eyes. It wasn't often that he was like this. So why now?  
  
"A-aomine..." you managed to mutter, your voice weaker than you had thought it to be.  
  
"Daiki," he corrected whilst wiping his eyes on his basketball jacket sleeve. "Damn you... you just never learn anything."  
  
"Why... why am I here?" you asked.  
  
"You -"  
  
"I think I best tell her," a man dressed in white stood at the doorway, correcting his glasses. "Please leave us."  
  
Aomine frowned at the doctor and reluctantly stood from the side of your bed to leave the room with a final look at you. The doctor approached you, pulling a chair by the bed and sitting down with his legs crossed.  
  
"Miss, do you remember what happened?" he asked whilst digging out a piece of paper among his notes.  
  
"I..." you begun to think, even if your head hurt. "I was driving."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was driving on a road... listening to my favorite music. I was headed home from work. Then, I saw a light. It all happened so fast. I don't really remember..."  
  
"A car crashed with you. You were tossed through the wind shield because you weren't wearing your seat belt. Your legs are paralyzed I'm afraid. And we will need to operate your brain as soon as we can, now that you are awake."  
  
Your eyes widened from shocker. You remembered. Someone had crashed with you, head on. Then it all went black. You had never had time to even pull the brakes or honk. You looked at your legs and tried to move them. You couldn't feel them there.  
  
"Your condition is stable. You have been in a coma for two months."  
  
"T-two months?" you stuttered.  
  
You took a better look at yourself. You had lost a lot of weight. You were a ghost compared to your usual self. Your skin was pale and your hair grown ever so slightly. A tear escaped your eye as you tried to come to terms with the situation. You couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was a bad dream. It felt real. You tried to get your legs moving again without any success. Your eyes burst into tears and you turned to face the doctor.  
  
"W-will I ever walk again?!"  
  
"Perhaps," he answered shortly. "But first you must survive the surgery. We will operate this evening. Until then, I'll ask your friend to come back, if you're feeling well?"  
  
Soon after the doctor left and Aomine came back. He slumped on the chair the doctor had been sitting on. He looked frustrated, angered and sad all at the same time.  
  
"I thought you're never waking up!" he exclaimed at you worriedly.  
  
He pulled the chair closer to your bed, taking your cold, pale hand in his. His face hit the side of your bed, his blue eyes tearing up again.  
  
"Damn you, don't you dare leave me!"  
  
You thought about the accident. While you didn't remember anything, Aomine must have been one of the first to see your bad condition. It seemed like it wasn't the first day he was staying by your bed.  
  
"The other driver was drunk, too! If I ever find that fucker I swear I will kill him!"  
  
You saw his other hand curl into a fist, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he applied. His temples pulsated with rage. The anger on his face was very real and understandable.  
  
"Calm down, Daiki... my head hurts," you giggled softly.  
  
Your eyes teared up just for looking at him. You had never seen him so emotional. Especially towards you. He raised his head, looking apologetic.  
  
"Right, shit, sorry... I forget," he mumbled, looking down at the white sheets of your bed.  
  
"I'm gonna die, a-aren't I?" you suddenly asked him with your voice choked.  
  
"No! Don't ever say that!"  
  
"But i-it's true! The doctor, I co-could see it! He doesn't think I'll make it," panic surged through you.  
  
You were never going to walk again. It felt depressing and unreal. For some reason you even started to feel it was probably for the best you died in surgery. It was a selfish thought. You wondered who else had come see you during the time you were asleep. But what mattered most was who was there when you woke up. All was hazy and confusing, your head hurt more with each thought that flooded your mind. There was a strange pressure in your head, one that hadn't been there before. Many things would change from this day on. Whether or not you would live. You looked at Aomine's trembling form leaning his tanned elbows on your bed. You had never seen his eyes as tired as they were today. The typically well rested, lazy Aomine you knew was somewhere else but this room. The one before you was heavy eyed, pale and tired with an expression as if he'd been hit by a truck. The Aomine Daiki you were used to was a rascal - bad company - and always pretended not to care too much. He was lazy and always loved his sleep, he was a hopeless pervert and an amazing athlete. Right now he just looked beat.  
  
"____," he begun seriously, lifting his head.  
  
You froze on your tracks for a moment, looking at him with your eyes wide and filled with tears.  
  
"You'll be alright, you'll survive. Just don't give up. You're still breathing, you're here," he said in a soft spoken voice, staring at you dead in the eye.  
  
You sniffled and looked at your legs. Still couldn't believe it. There was not much to say.  
  
"The doctors thought you might not even wake up," Aomine finally admitted.  
  
Hearing this, your eyes wandered back to him. If it was like that, shouldn't they have unhooked you from all the machines?  
  
"____, I've got to leave," he said with his face stern. "This year's winter cup is beginning today..."  
  
You nodded painfully at his explanation. You were supposed to go see his game. It was your last year attending Tōō Academy, there wouldn't be many left to see. Realising you almost had a tear in your eye again, you sucked it up and looked at him.  
  
"Good luck, Daiki," you mouthed with a soft smile.  
  
"I... you best be here, when I'm done," he muttered, knowing his team needed him today.  
  
"I will be," you promised with the best face you could manage.  
  
It was a bit of a lie.  
  
"Then, I'll see you later," he smiled weakly, reaching for you and kissing your cheek.  
  
Before your initial reaction, he had darted out with his bag, most evidently already late. After his departure, you broke into another wave of tears with your head feeling heavy and painful.  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Aomine's voice asked with confusion.  
  
"It's unfortunate."  
  
"No. You just can't be right."  
  
"I regret to say, but she's passed away," the doctor from before said whilst removing his bloody, plastic gloves.  
  
Aomine had hurried away from the stadium as soon as he'd been sure his team couldn't lose anymore. He'd scored more fast and furious than he ever had in his life, only to come back to the hospital to find you laying on the surgery table completely unmoving. He looked in from the window, seeing your body under a white sheet. He shook his head.  
  
"Doctor," he shook the man. "There has to be something you can do!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Aomine stopped shaking the man, looking down to him with despair on his handsome face. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He released the doctor and looked in from the window again. His palm traced the window.  
  
"You... you said you'd wait for me," Aomine's eyes shed a hopeless tear.  
  
His body slumped down against the glass, his weight finally falling to his knees. He cursed everything in his head. You, your driver's license, your car, your ignorance towards safety, the winter cup, the drunk driver, the weather, your parents, even himself. How he hadn't offered to take you home. He should have never left you out of his sight. He'd never been able to tell you half the things he wanted. There were many things left unsaid, it wasn't as if the dead had no regrets.  
  
Aomine Daiki had always made your heart race faster, your cheeks feel hot and your speech become flustered. His handsome face and beautifully blue hair had always captured your gaze. His tall muscular body had always had you think of the most vile things you'd do to him. His carefree attitude, his thirst to win and be the best had always been something for you to admire. His amazing talent in the sport he always played a notch better when you were watching him. But none of it was anymore. Your beloved Aomine Daiki now laid in his bed, his face buried in his pillow. His hair was dirty and out of place, his body had started to starve and lose its mass. He laid motionless, as if the clock had completely stopped around him. His apartment was dark and not tended to. Turning to his side, Aomine stared at the wall with his blue eyes glassy and empty. All life had been sucked out of him. Nothing was worth it anymore. With that thought ringing inside his mind, he dragged his body out of bed to wobble over to the kitchen. His hand reached to the fridge handle and pulled. The fridge basked in emptiness. Not that Aomine had wanted to eat anyway. He closed the door with a grunt. He stared at the surface of the door. A picture was attached to it with a magnet. It was you and him at the beach. A tear left Aomine's eye, he couldn't grasp it had been your last summer together. Typically he would stare at the picture with the widest of grins, he'd always liked the way your body carried that swim suit of yours. Today, he looked at the picture with his face grim. How could he be smiling in that picture, so carefree?  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
He shouted. He ripped the picture off the white door and tossed it away. Shortly after he regretted it and picked it up from the floor, but decided to place it face down on the kitchen counter. He couldn't make himself look at it. He had sworn if he ever found the person driving the car that ended up killing you, he would never forgive that person. He would hunt him down, hurt him. But the odds were scarce, since he wouldn't leave the house. He wasn't even sure what day it was. The time was five in the evening, he could check that from the clock. His phone rang. Like it would many times a day. He never picked up. His body fell on the floor, his back leaning against the fridge. He would never get you back. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't real to him. He had wanted to tell you how much he cared. He loved you. He still did to this day. Ever since the accident he had been like this. A mess. A person without the will to keep on going. The winter cup, he'd dropped out from the games for now. His team kept on calling him to get up and go. Some of them even rang his doorbell only to receive the same cold shoulder.  
  
" _Dai-chan_!" the voice messaging on his phone yelled at him, with Momoi on the other end of it. " _I swear if you won't come to school tomorrow, I will call the police! I'm worried about you, damn you! We all lost her, but you can't throw your life away! She would never want that_!"  
  
The trigger was pulled. Aomine got up from his cold seat on the floor and swung his arm towards the phone, rather violently picking it up.  
  
"I never got to tell her I love her!" he yelled into the phone, surprising his friend to the extend of causing her to jump and scream.  
  
" _Daiki_..."  
  
"I never got to say it! Because I'm a moron!" Aomine's face flooded with tears. "I- I wanted to ask her to marry me after graduation! But she's gone. She's gone because of some idiot that got behind the wheel after drinking their brains flat! I can never forgive myself! Or anyone else. T-there should've been a way..."  
  
" _It's not your fault. I know there isn't much I can say, but she wanted you to be happy_."  
  
Aomine's eyes had reddened. His voice was choked with his tears. More tears fell down his cheeks as he listened to his childhood friend's poor attempt to comfort him. He picked up a plate from the kitchen sink and threw it across the room on to the wall, causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces.  
  
"She isn't coming back! She was my happiness..."  
  
Momoi had no words for the situation. Often knowing what to say to Aomine, this time she hadn't a clue. She had never seen him like this.  
  
"Just leave me be, I don't even want to live anymore!"  
  
And with that, the basketball star hung up on his best friend. He normally would've regretted what he said, even if just a little bit. And he would have never admitted. But this time he felt nothing. There was nothing in his heart. There was only a feeling of hollowness. He felt like if somebody stabbed him repeatedly, he wouldn't even feel it anymore.  
  
"What am I even doing..." he muttered to himself as he looked at the shattered plate blankly.  
  
He was confused and broken. He wanted to get drunk and forget. He wanted to turn back time. Even drugs he had considered. Anything to make him feel numb for a while. His blue eyes shifted back to the ticking clock on the wall. Time seemed to go so slowly for someone with a broken heart. He got his legs moving again towards his bed. Once by it, he crashed into it, wrapping his tall body around a pillow.  
  
  
It had been a week since your death. The day was beautiful and sunny, a perfect autumn day. Momoi Satsuki was marching down the pavement towards a door with Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya following her suit. Kagami looked puzzled and awkward, he knew where they were going after all. Kuroko tried to remain calm for the sake of everyone, even if he too was upset. They were all dressed in black.  
  
"Hey, Momoi, can't we just leave the poor guy be?" asked Kagami with a rub of his forehead.  
  
"No! He's been rotting inside his house for so long that we have to go get him. He probably doesn't remember today is the day."  
  
"Yeah, but, it's not easy on him. Maybe he doesn't want to come?"  
  
"He does," Kuroko bluntly interfered in the conversation.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kagami would raise his brow.  
  
"Okay, alright, lets just knock and tell him he has got to come," Momoi said with a breath in.  
  
She raised her palm to loudly bang on the door. The three stood in silence waiting for an answer. Nothing at all. Momoi tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently. Finally, she stomped the door in with her foot. It was unlocked and swung open, much to their surprise.  
  
"Unlocked? Who does this punk think he is?" Kagami uttered, watching Momoi step into the darkness of Aomine's apartment.  
  
The two looked at each other briefly and decided to follow the pinkhaired girl. Once inside, they all removed their shoes and looked at the living room. Everything was in place, untouched for a while. There was no sign of Aomine. Momoi called out for him and stormed straight towards his bedroom.  
  
" _Go away_!" Kagami and Kuroko heard a sound from the room.  
  
" _I won't! Today is ____'s funeral, you've got to get up_!"  
  
The short lived silence was followed by a loud slap. Kagami hurdled over to which seemed like Aomine's bedroom door, seeing Momoi hovering over his bed. He could barely see the man in there under all the covers and pillows. He was greatly surprised at the sight when Aomine finally lifted his head. He looked a lot thinner and paler than he remembered. Perhaps he had really been rotting in his bed for all this time. It was a little difficult to believe of the energetic Aomine Daiki everybody was familiar with. The usually intense, fast and furious person was gone. To replace him, there was an apathetic and unmoved, completely heartbroken person no one knew. Aomine stared at Momoi with all the light gone from his eyes.  
  
"I... don't want to go."  
  
"You must! So get up! She wouldn't want you to be like this, ever!" Momoi said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"She isn't here," Aomine mumbled, his voice hollow.  
  
"If she was! She would want you to live, you idiot!" the girl lost her temper.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Stop sounding like Mukkun!"  
  
"I'm not like him."  
  
The argument seemed to go on, but a piece was missing. It wasn't the usual kind of bickering they had going on. There was a certain force and enjoyment missing from Aomine's side. He had enjoyed picking on Momoi before.  
  
"Aomine," Kagami called out to him from the door. "Stop being a fucking idiot, ____ would never forgive you."  
  
Aomine's eyes widened very slightly before returning to their glassy state. He seemed to ponder about Kagami's words for a moment before he shuffled his body to sit at the edge of his bed.  
  
"My god, Dai-chan, have you even been eating?" Momoi said with a scared voice, seeing her friend's neglected body.  
  
Aomine's skin was pale. A stubble grew on his chin steadily and his arms looked skinny. He was sitting on the bed with only his underwear, his eyes emptily gazing forward.  
  
"We've got to get you cleaned up before we go," Momoi choked on her words as she ushered her friend up towards the bathroom.  
  
Convincing Aomine to shower and get dressed had taken the three a while, but eventually they had got him moving towards the church. The man seemed surprisingly calm, a little too so considering his state. The funeral had proceeded normally, with Aomine only watching from the sideline. He couldn't bear to look at the casket that had your body in it. He couldn't bear never seeing you again. He couldn't shed a tear because he was numb. His body ached to let you know how he felt. It was no longer possible. If only he had told you before, would it have changed things? On his way home from the funeral, Aomine had gotten soaked in the rain. He'd assured everyone he could make it home by himself and that he was fine. He chuckled to himself. The hell he was fine. He would never hear your voice again. He would never feel your skin again, no matter how seldom it had been to begin with. He opened the door to his apartment and chucked his clothes away on his way back to the sheets he had grown familiar with over the past weeks. He just didn't know how to keep going anymore. If it was at all possible. It didn't feel like that.  
  
  
"A young man has been found killed in his apartment. It is suspected that the man's committed suicide. The police refuse to comment the event at this point in time. We will update you with more news soon."  
  
"Oh. My. God. Is that..?"  
  
"Don't tell me Aominecchi would..."  
  
Momoi and Kise stood shocked before a television that broadcasted the news. The electronics store window had multiple screens toned to the same news channel. Kise's eyes were wide. He hadn't seen Aomine after the funeral. Momoi looked scared, holding her hand against her mouth.  
  
"We've got to go!" Momoi exclaimed, grabbing Kise's sleeve and dragging him along.  
  
The two made their way towards Aomine's house, only to see it quarantined by the police. Everything was sealed off and Momoi broke into bitter tears. Kise couldn't say a word more. He tended to talk a lot and be cheerful, but this event happening before him had him speechless. Time stood still for a moment when they watched a man in white enter the building. Momoi charged forward, a police officer grabbed her and blocked her from entering the apartment despite her pleas to see her best friend. Kise stood shocked, watching Momoi struggle with the officer. This wasn't happening.  
  
Aomine had snapped. He had gotten enough of the suffering and ended it. His withered body hung from the ceiling, completely limp. The last sparkles of life had left his body, his lungs stood still. His passionate heart stopped. His eyes were closed, it almost looked like he was smiling. The star's life had crashed down very unexpectedly, fast. What had before been full of hopes, dreams and expectations was now still. All of it had ended. Nobody had saved him. His light was gone. You were gone.  
  
  
©Scarlet 2014  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
